


Almost a Feminist Holiday

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fill, no beta - how's that for scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: For the be_compromised Trick or Treat on Dreamwidth."I am not going to a Halloween party themedsexy-slash-scary movie," Natasha insists, shaking her head for emphasis. "Especially not one Tony throws."
Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005546
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Almost a Feminist Holiday

"Save your breath, I am not going to a Halloween party themed _sexy-slash-scary movie_ ," Natasha insists, shaking her head for emphasis. "Especially not one Tony throws."  
  
"Actually," Bucky says, not looking up from the video game where his avatar is reducing Clint's to a red-flickering mess of unhappy pixels, "Pepper and Maria are accountable this year. All profits go to some women's rights charity - I forgot the name. Steve probably knows it, if you really want to know."  
  
"That's laudable, but it's still gonna be the same sexist costume bullshit as every year and I'm just so tired of breaking some drunk guy's fingers cause they can't keep them to themselves." Natasha opens the smaller one of the two gift-wrapped boxes that have been delivered to her and Clint's apartment along with the invitations. "See? This is exactly what I meant!"  
  
She dangles a headband with large bunny ears in the guys' direction, other hand holding a pair of skimpy panties with a matching fluffy bunny tail.  
  
Clint throws his game controller onto the table in frustration as the screen declares him the loser of the match and glances over. "Oh no, I think you got the boxes mixed up. Yours is the other one."  
  
Surprised, Natasha has a look and indeed, the label on the larger box carries her name. Opening the box reveals a straight, floor-length black gown with an oversized hood and a collapsible staff thing that turns out to be a plastic scythe.  
  
"The slutty bunny is for me," Clint grins, booting up a rematch. "Only guys will be allowed in with sexy costumes this year. I was hoping you'd stay at my side all night and protect my virtue in your grim reaper costume."  
  
"That's... marginally better," Natasha admits, regarding the bunny tail with new appreciation.  
  
Bucky beats Clint's avatar again without even looking and waggles his eyebrows at her: "Just wait 'till you see my kitty ears."

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts were: Trick: _sexy_ and Treat: _scary movie_  
>  Big thanks to gsparkle for reading this over before posting!


End file.
